Hoy Debo Decir Adios
by DMtwilight
Summary: Se puede intentar hacer canciones. El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte. Se puede intentar romper paredes y luego hacer casas gigantes. Y NO LLEGUE APRENDER AMARTE AUNQUE INTENTE NO PUDE. (fic inspirado en la canción de Kany García "hoy debo decir adiós")(Déjenme saber que piensan)


**HOY DEBO DECIR ADIOS**

Se puede intentar hacer canciones.

El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte.

Se puede intentar romper paredes y luego hacer casas gigantes.

Y no llegue aprender amarte aunque intente no pude.

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo, era el momento de coger las riendas de mi vida, no podía seguir en esta situación. Llevaba un año viviendo con mi novio, Edward. Él es una persona maravillosa, realmente no tengo quejas, el novio que cualquier mujer desearía tener, no solo es el hombre más hermoso que conozco, sino que también tiene un corazón de oro. Pero ese no era mi lugar, no voy a decir que soy infeliz junto a él, pero mi corazón anhela algo más, algo que no voy a conseguir a su lado.

Lo conocí en mis años de universidad y fuimos grandes amigos.

Hace un poco más de un año se me declaro, acepte de inmediato, en ese entonces pensé que lo amaba, pero con el tiempo comprendí que solo era un gran cariño lo que sentía por él. ¿Por qué seguí con la relación si no lo amaba? Pensé que con el tiempo y la convivencia lo haría, que llegaría a enamorarme realmente. De verdad creí que mejoraría, pero me siento incompleta, es mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo aguantar el vacío que siento el pecho.

Él sabe, estoy segura de que él sabe que me voy, no he tenido el valor de decírselo, pero lo puedo ver en sus ojos, en la necesidad que emana cada vez que me besa. Siento su dolor, yo no quiero hacerle daño, pero por más que intente no pude, no logre amarlo, y seguir con esta situación no es justo para ninguno de los dos, deseo que encuentre a alguien que lo ame y quiera más que yo.

Edward se encontraba en el trabajo, yo ya había renunciado al mi hace unos días así que no tendría que preocuparme, solo me quedaría hacer la maleta y esperar a que llegara para despedirme. Me levante de la cama donde me había pasado toda la mañana pensando y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha luego fui a buscar mi maleta, tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que era lo mejor pero no podía evitar sentirme triste, lo iba a extrañar.

Estaba guardando mi ropa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-He tenido la sensación todo el día de que debía volver a casa- dijo muy bajito Edward.

-Iba a esperar a que llegaras, no me iba a ir sin hablar antes contigo- deje la ropa que estaba acomodando y me senté la cama al tiempo que le hacía señas para que también tomara asiento.

Edward se sentó junto a mí y pude ver que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Pensé que eras feliz conmigo, jamás pensé que llegaría el día de verte partir de nuestra casa- su voz sonaba tan rota, me acerque y lo abrace con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía.

-Lo siento, no sabes cuánto me duele verte así -suspire y mi voz se quebró cuando seguí hablando- jamás quise hacerte daño amor.

-¿Amor? es allí donde está el problema ¿No?

-Sabes que lo intente, de verdad puse mi empeño en eso, durante todo este tiempo juntos solo he pensado en ti y en la mejor forma de hacerte feliz. Ya no puedo más Edward hoy debo decirte adiós.

-No te vayas Bella, no te quiero perder- me separe de sus brazos y lo vi a los ojos, estos estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

-Sé que puedo quedarme más tiempo, pero algo me dice que ya es tarde, y aunque usáramos nuestro empeño, el final es inevitable -le dije en voz baja a la vez que se me escapaban un par de lágrimas.

-No sé qué voy hacer sin ti- me dijo a la vez que me besaba con fuerza, yo lo deje que lo hiciera sin oponerme pero tampoco le correspondí, así era mejor, no quería seguir haciéndole daño.

-Puedo besarte –le die una vez que se separó de mis labios – y puedo entregarte mi cuerpo, pero te mereces más que eso, en algún momento el deseo ya no bastara y yo tengo más que darte.

No dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación y yo retome mi tarea. Ya que él sabía que me iba, mientras más rápido lo hiciera mejor.

Termine de preparar mi maleta y salí del cuarto, me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo.

-¿A donde te vas a ir? ¿Tienes en donde quedarte? –siempre tan preocupado por mí.

-Me voy a Forks con mi padre, el vuelo sale en una hora y media – vi la mueca de dolor que reflejo su cara y sabia porque era, Forks estaba a diez horas en avión de aquí.

-Te llevo al aeropuerto –se apresuró a decir.

-No hace falta de verdad, voy a coger un taxi.

-Te llevare, déjame hacerlo. Quiero estar cerca de ti, me esta costado mucho dejarte ir Bella así que no me pidas que me quede aquí, quiero… quiero aprovechar hasta los últimos minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Durante el viaje desde su casa al aeropuerto no dijo nada, yo tampoco quería hablar, no sabía que decir, ya le había dicho todo. Edward manejaba tan rápido que llegue con una hora de anticipación al vuelo. Sabía que se quedaría conmigo hasta que abordara el vuelo así que no me extraño verlo bajar y ayudarme con la maleta.

-¿No hay nada que pueda decir para que te quedes?- me pregunto. En su mirada pude ver el anhelo y la esperanza.

-Sé que pronto encontraras a alguien que te ofrezca más que yo y entonces entenderás que lo que yo ofrezco no es suficiente ni para ti ni para mí. Sé que quizás pienses que soy egoísta, porque tú te sientes bien ahora como estamos, pero en un futuro las cosas van a ser distintas, es mejor arreglarlo desde ahorita.

-Yo no pienso que seas egoísta, realmente entiendo que tú también quieras ser feliz, lo único que lamento es que yo no haya podido brindarte esa felicidad.

-Te quiero mucho Edward, siempre vas a ser una persona importante para mí.

-lo se mi ángel, y yo te amo espero que siempre lo recuerdes.

Durante el tiempo que esperamos a que me llamaran para abordar, Edward y yo nos mantuvimos abrazados, el realmente era una persona madura, era una de las cosas que me hicieron acercarme a él en un principio, cuanto lamentaba no poder amarlo.

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A FORK POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 6 – anunciaron por los interfonos.

-Es hora de decir adiós- dije mientras me desprendía de su abrazo.

-Realmente deseo volver a verte pronto. ¿Puedo preguntar si podre comunicarme contigo para saber cómo te va?

-Si- afirme- siempre has sido y serás mi mejor amigo – en principio hizo una mueca pero luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adiós Bella, cuídate y avísame cuando llegues a Forks. –asentí y luego me volteé para retirarme pero antes de irme me detuvo por el bazo, me dio vuelta y me beso, fue solo un pequeño rose y luego dijo- lo necesitaba – yo volví a asentir y esta vez si emprendí mi marcha sin interrupciones.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, era el momento de rehacer mi vida en otra parte. Deseaba de corazón que el lograra entregarle su corazón a alguien más.

_ 4 años después _

-Bella, un mensajero a traído esto para ti – me dijo Jacob entregándome un sobre y dándome un suave beso en los labios- ya me tengo que ir al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche, Te Amo.

-También te amo, adiós – le dije mientras lo abrazaba, algo un poco difícil ya que mi barriga de seis meses de embarazo era algo enorme.

Cuando Jacob se fue fije en mi vista en el sobre hasta que encontré al remitente.

Edward – susurre bajito, tenía ya dos años sin saber de él, lo último que supe es que estaba saliendo con una modelo. Sonreí con nostalgia, lo extrañaba un montón, los primeros meses cuando llegue a Forks me sentía tan triste que incluso llegue a pensar que me había equivocado en mi decisión, pero entonces 6 meses después de mi llegada conocí al padre de mi futuro bebe, resulto ser el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre quien había estado fuera del país haciendo una especialización, en cuanto lo vi supe que era el indicado, ya no sentía ningún vacío en mi vida y era completamente feliz. Edward siempre sería una parte importante en mi vida de la cual jamás me olvidaría, siempre seria mi mejor amigo, y ahora que tenía el amor en mi vida, no podía pedir más.

Abrí el sobre y lo primero que encontré fue una invitación.

El Sr. EDWARD CULLEN y la Sta. TANYA DENALI

LOS INVITAN CORDIALMENTE A SU BODA

EL DIA 13 DE JULIO DE 2008

Para: Isabella Marie Swan de Black

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego de unos minutos estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja me emocionaba que al fin tuviera a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Espero que también sea igual de feliz que yo.

Dentro del sobre había una carta dirigida a mí de parte de Edward así que comencé a leerla.

_Querida Bella,_

_Primero déjame felicitarte por tu embarazo, hace algunos días me entere de ello por medio de tu prima Alice. Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo durante tanto tiempo, no fue fácil para mí enterarme que te casabas, ya me había resignado a que no serías para mí pero supongo que un corazón tan tonto como el mío aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que volvieras a mí._

_Durante mi ausencia, he estado trabajando mucho y he logrado que el cariño que le tenía a Tanya creciera un poquito más, ella realmente me ama y es una gran persona, ahora realmente entiendo cuando me decías que por más que lo intentaste jamás lograste amarme más allá de como un amigo, yo tampoco lo he podido hacer con Tanya. Te parecerá raro que me case con ella sin amarla pero no tengo otra opción, a la única mujer que podría amar la perdí hace mucho tiempo atrás. He sido sincero con mi futura esposa y ella lo acepta, como me hubiese gustado que me dieras la opción de aceptar permanecer junto a mi aunque no me amaras, pero eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, sé que ahora eres feliz, y yo no te escribo esto para recriminarte, lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida y mi estúpido corazón no podía evitar dejarte claro que a la única que ama es a ti, incluso ahora cuando sé que eres inmensamente feliz al lado de tu esposo y tu futuro hijo. _

_Déjame decirte que lo estoy intentando lo mejor que puedo, creo que llegare a tener una buena convivencia con mi esposa lo que resta de vida. Lamento haberte escrito estas líneas pero necesitaba sincerarme, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, cuando logro sacarte de mi mente por algunos días suelo ser relativamente feliz al lado de Tanya. Espero verte en mi boda, tranquila que no he de hacer nada inoportuno, solo deseo verte como despedida, conocer al hombre que si te llena plenamente y dejar el pasado de una vez atrás. _

_Siempre tuyo, Edward_

_P.D.: Espero no haberte ocasionado problemas por mi atrevimiento, tu esposo debe ser realmente feliz contigo a su lado y no debe preocuparse por un ex que no ha logrado superarte, eso solo ratifica lo maravillosa que eres. _

_P.D.: Eres fuerte y no quiero que te pongas mal por lo expresado en esta carta, solo es eso una carta de despedida, una introducción a mi nueva vida, y una promesa de que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que esto funcione. _

Estuve llorando como dos horas seguido luego de haber leído su carta. Edward aun me amaba pero se iba a dar una oportunidad con Tanya, era tan injusto que yo fuera tan feliz, el debería ser capaz de amar a alguien más sin preocuparse por mí. Comprendí el motivo de su ausencia, jamás pensé que había sido por casarme, cuando hablábamos nunca me dio a entender que todavía me amaba y eso me ponía muy triste, cuanto ha debido de haber sufrido.

Pero por todo lo que dijo Edward solo me quedaría rezar y pedir para que el también alcanzara esa felicidad que tanto necesitaba, iba ir a su boda como me había pedido y le desearía lo mejor, le enseñaría que todos tenemos a alguien para que nos hiciera felices y que solo debía abrir su mente, dejarme a mí en el pasado y darse una nueva oportunidad.

_1 año después de la boda de Edward_

_Tiene un nuevo correo_

Al ver que era de Edward lo abrí rápidamente, ya que no había vuelto a saber de él desde su boda, yo tampoco lo busque porque sabía que era mejor así.

_Querida Bella,_

_Quizás para mí, alcanzar la felicidad plena no venía de la mano de mi mujer, pero sin duda el destino tenía algo bueno preparado para mí, ayer alcance la dicha tan anhelada cuando por fin sostuve entre mis brazos a la criatura más hermosa de este mundo, mi hija Antonella._

_Saludos y abrazos,_

_Edward._

Sonreí, me alegraba tanto esa noticia, era hora de que fuera todo lo feliz que merece ser. Le respondí con un mensaje breve.

_Querido Edward,_

_Estoy realmente feliz por ti. Felicidades por tu bebe. Una vez te dije que todos teníamos a alguien para hacernos feliz, me alegro que tu hija sea el motivo de tanta dicha para ti._

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Bella._

___23 años después___

-¿señorita Antonella Cullen acepta por esposo al señor James Black para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto- dijo la joven de cabello cobrizo.

-¿señor James Black acepta por esposa a la señorita Antonella Cullen para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, Acepto- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Edward y Bella se miraron entre las personas que los separaban en los bancos de la iglesia y sonrieron, a veces el destino jugaba de manera muy extraña, jamás pensaron reunirse de nuevo y mucho menos para celebrar la boda de sus hijos. Quizás ellos no pudieron vivir juntos esa historia de amor que tanto deseaban tener pero ahora sus hijos eran los encargados de darle comienzo a una nueva llena de verdadero amor.

Déjenme saber que opinan sobre el fic…

Su opinión es importante para mejorar,

Un beso y abrazo =)


End file.
